The New Queen
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: Baylee, A former Research Assistant, Abandoned her job. She was bright back under the orders of her Doctor, to join him in another project. Only thing is, he will not let her get away. She has gained a passion for the beast that was removed from her chest, and in bent on her quest to help her child, and her child's children, escape the labs. She will not fail. It is not an option.
1. The Start

**A.N: I uploaded the wrong filr XD I had to redo first chapter XD**

_'Closer.. Come closer..'_ The voice beckoned her forward. To take more steps towards her doom. _'I need you.. You will be mine..'_ It was in her head.

She knew what would happen. Knew what would happen.

But she was locked in with the garbage tin sized egg.

The slime that coated the outside gleamed in the small amount of light that shone from above. She had a look of horror and disgust coated on her face.

The sound of a speaker fizzed. "Step closer to it." The voice told her.

She shook er head, her natural purple hair bouncing along with it.

"N-no.. I'm not going near that thing.. I know what happens.. What comes out of it.."

Her dark blue eyes looked tired, exausted from work.

The com came on again. "You will do this for researches sake. If you do not comply, we will be forced to enter with aggresive behavior."

The girl swallowed deeply and looked at the egg. "I've seen how this works.." She whispered quietly. "I know how this all works.. I know the pain.."

"We can ease the pain." The voice said. "But in order to have that, you must work with us. You will not die in the process. However.. You will stay with us as we expeiriment."

She was happy for a moment. Until she heard the last words. "E-expeiriments?"

"Yes. Expieriments. We will be reading the levels of both you and your child after removing her."

The girl frowned. "How do you know its going to be a her?"

There was a moment of silence.

"The queen and drones are dead. This is the last egg we were able to recover from the flames. Without a queen, this embryo will mutate inside you, into that of a queen."

She thought for a moment before a question invented itself. "How do you know all this?"

Another moment of silence.

"Research lady. Its all about the research. Its about the survival of the species. Its how they're systems run."

The voice paused before continuing.

"We need your help to learn more about them."

She thought about this, nodded and turned to the egg.

She swallowed again.

The top had started moving, the flaps wiggling, waiting for prey.

It knew she was there.

It had sensed her body heat since after she had been shoved into the room.

Thats what the eggs depended on. If a certain amount of heat was sensed, it opened and released the spider like creature inside. It then searched for the source of heat.

In this case.

A human host.

Her eyes began to burn as they filled with tears. She felt as if she couldn't trust this.

She'd been lied to many times in the past.

By her family more then anyone else.

All she had was her brother and his friend. They were all she could trust.

The girl took a step towards the egg, feeling the small amount of warm mist. It made her skin feel sticky. The fod was thick and moved slowly.

She reached out slowly and placed a hand on the side of the egg. She could see the small creature through the egg where the lights kept it warm, see it stir to life at her touch.

Her hand had sent more heat through the egg, the sudden change alerted the young inside.

She was over with now.

She took a few steps back, her breath stuttering with fear.

She was feeling everything.

Anger. Sadness. Fear.

She couldn't tell which she was truely feeling.

The egg opened, revealing the steamy liquid that lay inside.

The girl closed her eyes and prepared.

Movement was heard.

The small, silent squeaks off the young stage of the beast.

Then she felt it.

Heard the whiz of air, and felt the slap as the creature smashed to her face, wrapping its tail around her throat and clinging to her as if she were life itself.

She grabbed at her throat, she was choking, couldn't breath,

She couldn't find her skin, instead felt scales. The thing latches to her face as she began to scream muffled words out of fear.

After a while, everything went black.


	2. Her Baby

**A/N: LOL LOL LOL- I SAID LOL NOW LAUGH WITH ME! LOLOLOLOLOLOL Heheh, just kidding, Enjoy this chaptah!**

_The room was filled with cots, all but one in which were empty._

_The girl in which was to be going through some 'tests', as they had called it, was now unconsious._

_She had been out for weeks, almost a whole month._

_Minutes ticked by, and the heart monitor next to her began to beep faster._

_She slowly opened her eyes, looking around the room in silence._

_She sat up slowly, noticing the lack of sound in the room._

_Faint hissing._

_It was extremely close, not like it was in the room. Like it was her._

_She lowered her gaze down to her arms to see four metalic black limbs replacing them._

_She went to scream, but only a loud hiss escaped her mouth._

_Her chest began to ache as she grabbed at it with her claws._

_Acidic blood spurt from her as a human form burst from her chest._

_She screamed in fear as she stare down at herself._

She jumped up with a start, screaming loudly on the hospital bed.

A nurse had run in to hold her down along with a doctor.

"GET IT OUT OF ME! PLEASE GET IT OUT OF ME! GET IT OUT OF ME NOW!"

She grabbed the nearest thing to her, a lamp, smashed it over the doctors head.

He fell to the ground while the nurse ran to the wall and pressed a series of buttons. She then grabbed a talkie from her coat. "Android Assistance Required in Room seven!"

The girl dove foreward off the cot she was recently laying in and made a mad dash for the door.

It automatically opened, but not because of her presense.

On the other side, lurked three droids.

She cried out in fear and tried to ram through them, only to be grabbed and smashed to the ground by one of them.

She kicked and thrashed as much as the weight would allow her, before feeling the prick of a needle in her arm.

"Be calm Baylee... Be calm.." Her eyes moved to the side, seeing the doctor that she had knocked down insurting some kind of fluid into her arm. Blood trickled down the side of his head.

She groaned as a certain headache took place. She wasn't even able to move her fingers.

The droids dragged her up to her feet and lay her limp body back in her cot.

The nurse wiped away the blood off the doctors face. "Are you alright?"

He did not remove his gaze from Baylee. "Yeah, it'll heal up."

"Dr. Newton," One of the droids spoke up, holding his small MG aimed to the floor below him.

The doctor dismissed the nurse and she walked away. "Yes Bot Jacob?"

"Subject One is in contamination and is enduring the process."

Dr. Newton nodded to the bot and dismissed him as well.

The droids left the room, and with the click of the door shutting, he approached Baylee's bed and sat in a chair next to her head.

She looked at him, with an expression that would title most as afraid.

"I apologise for the violent behavior we have to give to you," He said. "I understand you are confused and scared, but you must work with us."

She did not move, but spoke up. "W-who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" The question was left unanswered for what seemed like hours.

Dr. Newton twined his fingers together.

"You don't remember do you?" He questioned. With no response, he continued. "Baylee, you have made yourself a subject, and though you have been leeched to, your baby has been removed and-"

"Where is my baby?!" Baylee interupted.

He sighed and motioned his head to the table in the far corner of the room. "Get yourself changed, meet me in the Quarantine Chambers." He stepped away from the bed and left the room, leaving a paralized Baylee behind.

Twenty minutes had gone by before she regained feeling. She sat up with a groan and stretched.

Several of her bones cracked from the strain of not being able to move.

Baylee turned to the clothes on the table.

A long sleeved tan shirt and a pair of ugly, baggy grey jeans.

She sighed, pulling off her white robe and changed into the proper set of clothes.


End file.
